


the sound of the chase

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, It sounds scary but it's not, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus runs. Someone follows.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	the sound of the chase

Janus runs.

His breath sobs in and out of battered lungs, his capelet snagging on nearby branches until he finally has enough and unclasps it, letting the next crooked tree branch tear it away. He knows it will become a blaring neon sign, pointing which direction he's gone, but he doesn't care. He can't force himself to care, not right now.

Sneakers pound the leaf-strewn ground, stirring up fragments of pine needles and dirt. He can't hear his pursuer behind him anymore, but that doesn't mean much. Besides, it's hard to hear anything over the ragged sound of his own breathing. He glances up, eyes watering, to see the trees begin to open up, a sun-drenched clearing beckoning him.

_No, thank you,_ he thinks and slows down, warily skirting the dappled meadow, fresh and innocent in the afternoon sun. The smell of flowers meets his sensitive nose and he wishes he could stay there, if only for a few minutes. There is even a conveniently located rock outcropping in the middle, perfect for a half-snake side such as him to stretch out on and bask.

_It's a trap_ , Janus thinks with a scowl, leaving the meadow behind him as he lengthens his stride again. He isn't sure what would have happened if he had actually stepped foot into said clearing, but knowing the one behind him, it could have been anything. Instant teleportation somewhere else, spikes, fire, gravity's reversal... He wouldn't put anything past him.

But he's tiring. It's been hours now, hours of running with no end in sight, and he can't help but slow down, stumbling through the woods on the narrowest of grim paths. He doesn't see the rock in the center, but his toe catches it and he hurtles forward, airborne, his eyes clenching tight in anticipation of hitting the ground-

It doesn't happen. Instead, he collides with a warm, very familiar-smelling chest.

"Got ya!" His pursuer crows happily, tentacles winding around his body and setting him gently on his feet. Janus sighs in defeat, sweeping his hat off in one motion and lifting his head. He squints against the sun to see Remus's broad smile.

"Yeah, but you had to work for it," Janus jeers. Remus giggles, pulling Janus closer and scooping him up in a bridal carry. Janus is too worn out to argue, instead resting his head against Remus's chest and listening to the reassuring thump of his heartbeat.

"That was fun," Remus says happily. "By the way, I found your cape. You want it back?"

"At home," Janus mumbles. Exhaustion is beginning to catch up with him, making him yawn hugely. Remus leans down a little and presses a slightly damp kiss to Janus's sweaty forehead.

"You sure you're okay?" Remus asks. Janus nods.

"Just tired," he murmurs. "I haven't- run like that in a while."

"You did _good_ ," Remus beams. "I thought the basking rock was gonna get you."

"No, I knew that was a trap," Janus assures him dryly. Remus grins, his teeth very sharp.

"It was," he says, proud. "If you touched it, you'd be trapped there! Only I could release you!"

"Oh no," Janus says, deadpan. "Whatever would I have done." Remus laughs again, adjusting his grip on Janus to keep him steady as he walks.

"Thank you for playing with me," Remus says. "I know you're not really the uh..."

"Athletic type," Janus fills in. "And it was my pleasure, my tentacled darling. At least I don't complain about your little tricks, like Roman does." Remus scrunches his nose, the way he always does when his brother is mentioned.

"He needs to get that stick out of his ass," Remus declares, and snickers. "Backstabbing and cheating is part of the fun!"

"Exactly," Janus says comfortably. Remus is using both arms and tentacles to cradle Janus to him, and it's the most cozy he's been since the last time they had a little jaunt through the woods in Remus's side of the Imagination. Remus looks down at him, a soft smile crossing his face.

"Go to sleep, Jan Jan!" Remus says. "You need your rest. I'll wake you up when we're back."

Janus opens his mouth to argue, but is cut off by an enormous yawn. Remus grins smugly.

"Oh, fine," he says, pretending to be grumpy. "If you _insist_."


End file.
